russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Wanbol University No More: Iskul Bukol Returns and Now in the New Setting: Diliman High School, the Public High School as A New Format and the Second Incarnation, as IBC-13 Revamped Its Weekend Lineup
January 5, 2017 (photo: Keith (school uniform) (school chair) (for pencil and paper), Joyce (school uniform) (school chair) (for book), Raisa (school uniform) (school chair) (notebook): left up (IBC, Secarats Talent Management Services); right down (Iskul Bukol)); Wanbol University no more: Iskul Bukol is back and now in Diliman High School as a new format, a new incarnation, a new era and a current setting for IBC and Secarats-produced very-first curriculum-based sitcom starting this Saturday (January 7). (Photo courtesy of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services) Before the sitcom revived and reformatted into the first curriculum-based sitcom for high school students and teachers on the secondary level this Saturday in the first week of 2017, remembered that the sitcom Iskul Bukol originally topbilled by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon? That's right, it was the top-rating program of IBC-13 during the late 70s and 80s (1978-1990); and the TV sequel to the original sitcom Back to Iskul Bukol with Joey as the only member, aired from 1999 to 2000 (as part of VTV on IBC block). The Escalera brothers, Professor Ungasis and Miss Tapia are some of the characters that made Iskul Bukol a household name in the 80s. The movies were also made popular one with Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1977, Iskul Bukol Fresmen in 1980, The Best of Iskul Bukol: The Movie in 1987 and Iskul Bukol 20 Years After (The Ungasis and Escaleras Adventure) in 2008 which Tito, Vic and Joey reunited for the comedy movie; while the reimagining remake version of Iskul Bukol aired on TV5 in 2011. 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom, a new format, a new incarnation and a new era is the mix of its high school students (junior and senior), all-female high school teachers and principal awaits the longest-running sitcom, the legendary Iskul Bukol made a comeback. This time, they are no longer part of Wanbol University anymore in favor of the K-12 basic education curriculum On Saturday, January 7, as for opening salvo this 2017, IBC-13 announced the rebirth and made the return of Iskul Bukol to Philippine television, and decided to brought back and convert the longest-running sitcom into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom as the Diliman High School era, which will be topbilled by today's hottest female teen stars: Joyce Abestano, Keith Cruz and Raisa Dayrit as the three high school girls, with the King of All Media Tonton Gutierrez in his very first primetime TV sitcom after 33 years in being showbiz industry. Iskul Bukol Full Trailer: Ngayong January 7 na! (Keith (school uniform), Joyce (school uniform) and Raisa (school uniform)) (YouTube) Gone is the long-time setting of Wanbol University during the old incarnation. Instead, the new sitcom will now set in Diliman High School, the public high school as the current setting in terms of using a high school uniforms (similar to the popular school uniforms of Merry Knowledge Academe) will dominate the sitcom where Joyce, Keith and Raisa attend along with most of the young and cute children, teenagers and young girls were also attend. The program will also feature Alodia Gosiengfiao as Teacher Alodia (the very nice teacher of Diliman High School) and Patrick Destura as the very popular high school boy Patrick Loyzaga who develops a crush on Joyce. Joining Joyce, Keith, Raisa and Tonton in the cast of the new Iskul Bukol are Mr. Fu as Principal Oscar as the principal of Diliman High School, Mely Tagasa as a famous character Miss Tapia in her much-awaited comeback of the sitcom after 27 years and regained itself as the only member of the original cast to transform into a curriculum-based sitcom as the resident teacher of Diliman High School, Patrisha Samson as the pretty classmate Patrisha Vega, Justin Ward, Harold Rementilla, Chantal Videla, Andres Muhlach, Nathaniel Britt, Angelica Marañon, Amanda Lapus as Teacher Amanda, the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School, Tess Antonio as the cafeteria owner Aning Francia, Victor Basa as Aning’s assistant Victor and Robby Mananquil as Coach Robby. Now that the new Iskul Bukol will adpot the new format for public high school and similar to those used by ABS-CBN's defunct youth-oriented sitcom Luv U, which ended earlier last year in favor of its curriculum-based drama for IBC-13. The Diliman High School era of the sitcom for teens and young girls in terms of using a school uniforms (Filipino: uniporme or kasuotang pampaaralan) at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above as a teen demographic, and aligned with the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd). It can be recalled that the Tito, Vic and Joey version of Iskul Bukol was aired on Tuesday nights from 1977 to 1990. And now, IBC and Secarats addressed this concern and placed the Diliman High School era of the new Iskul Bukol to an early Saturday night slot. In which, the sitcom will be aired a new timeslot on the network’s Weekend Ang Dating block. The good news that will dominate the premiere of Your Face Sounds Familiar: Kids and Pepito Manaloto: Ang Tunay na Kuwento. The newly-reformatted Iskul Bukol is one of the new shows pioneered by IBC-13 as preparation for its upcoming 57th anniversary. Six weeks earlier, their weekend programming was also revamped; save for PBA which will now air the regular doubleheader on Saturdays in order to complement the the 2016-17 PBA Philippine Cup in this weekend doubleheader plus the launch of IBC Sports Center in between PBA games every Saturday and Sunday, the rest of IBC-13’s top-rating programs: Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, Maya Loves Sir Chief, T.O.D.A.S., Born to be a Superstar and Dingdong n' Lani, as well as IBCinema and Sunday Sinemaks were also retained, and Express Balita Weekend also moved to a new timeslot at 9:00 p.m. The revival-turned-new format of Iskul Bukol is a result of IBC-13 and Secarats' ever-changing demographic in a public high school level by catering to young viewers with the millennial market and the launching pad for high school teens. While they still be loyal to IBC-13, the sitcom will educate its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners in order to suitable for young audience and a teen viewership to develop and help public high school students, most of whom grew up in the aggressive social media age. With the emergence of Knowledge Channel, PTV-4’s re-runs of the telecourse CONSTEL series (Chemistry in Action, Physics in Everyday Life, Science Made Easy, Fun with Math and CONSTEL English) and RPN-9’s re-runs of Eskwela ng Bayan series (Karen's World, Solved, Why? and Alikabok), IBC-13 gained popularity in every public school aligned to the K-12 curriculum by pioneering the curriculum-based entertainment for Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, which is popular than educational television, just like the daily children's educational program KapinoyLand for nursery, kindergarten and preparatory curriculum and toddlers; and the curriculum-based teleseryes for high school curriculum like Glory Jane and recently, High School Life. As the brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr., Iskul Bukol is the high school teen story of three young girls: the Escalera sisters Joyce (Abestano), a cute and sassy high school girl and Keith (Cruz), an ordinary high school teenager and Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit), an attractive and intelligent high school girl, who just studied at the public high school Diliman High School where they learn the lesson about the classmates' friendship of high school life. They learn a valuable lesson in life for the classmates' friendship in Diliman High School when Joyce and Keith's father Tonton (Gutierrez) involve in the public high school. On their first day at Diliman High School, they meet Ma'am Alodia (Gosiengfiao) a very nice teacher who rewarded their classmates and teach the value of the Escalera sisters and her favorite classmate Raisa. Tonton involve Ma'am Alodia to teach and learn the high school classmate Raisa as they involve the friendship of the Escalera sisters Joyce and Keith. Iskul Bukol will be under the production of IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. and approved by DepEd secretary Leonor Briones under the president Rodrigo Roa Duterte. The curriculum-based sitcom will also feature Cacai Bautista as Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father, Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother, Mianne Fajardo, Sajj Geronimo, Miguel David, Zhyvel Mallari, Lorin Gabriella Bektas and Aries Ace Espanola. It will be directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. It will be interesting to see how these changes will affect IBC-13’s weekend lineup which addressed this concern and placed the timeslot of the new Iskul Bukol to an early Saturday night slot. The sitcom gained itself as the leadout program after PBA every Saturday. For Joyce, Keith and Raisa, the trio created the primetime curriculum-based sitcom as their female teen stars. The first project of Bida Best 2016 second runner-up Joyce in her major sitcom debut, while Keith landed in her second project after playing her supporting role in the teleserye Glory Jane and Raisa landed in her breakthrough role after supporting role in the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit. For Tonton, he signed a new deal with IBC-13 as a Kapinoy talent in his home ntework. Iskul Bukol is set to premiere this Saturday (January 7), 7:15 p.m. after PBA on IBC-13.